


Beauty Isn't Skin Deep

by flickawhip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, Juliette As A Grimm AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette smiles as she watches Rosalee... aware that Rosalee doesn't know she can see her fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Isn't Skin Deep

Juliette smiles as she watches Rosalee... aware that Rosalee doesn't know she can see her fur... she's always aware of what Rosalee is. Rosalee turns to look at her, her smirk slightly lopsided. 

"What?"

"You..."

Juliette draws closer, moving to stroke Rosalee's cheek, feeling the fur there even whilst trying not to let Rosalee know she can see it. 

"You are so... beautiful."

Rosalee smiles, then draws back. 

"You can see it, can't you?"

"Yes..."

A light flickers out of Rosalee's eyes and Juliette speaks quickly. 

"It's beautiful. You... You are beautiful." 

"You really think so?"

"No... I know so."


End file.
